


He’s Like Poison Ivy

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [1]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Diaries/Journals, F/M, Princes & Princesses, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly J has a crush on the last person anyone would think of — Jay Hogart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s Like Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I was reading “Stop Those Tears” and “Right Kind of Wrong” by my friend jayhogartismyangel, “The Princess and the Grease Monkey” by Average Everyday Sane Psycho, and “Unexpected” by MilitaryWife on FanFiction.Net. Not only are they great reads, they also have the pairing of Jay Hogart and Holly J Sinclair. Plus, jayhogartismyangel, MilitaryWife and Average Everyday Sane Psycho are great writers too. And the pairing of Jay Hogart and Holly J Sinclair is a pairing that’s kind of, well, intrigued me. So I decided to cook up this oneshot. After all, there should be more fanfics with this pairing.
> 
> So read and be sure to tell me what you think. After all, I prefer nice reviews, as they inspire me and make me write more often.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. The lyrics to Turn the Page by Metallica and I Could Fall in Love by Selena belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

He’s Like Poison Ivy

It was Saturday at The Dot. Holly J Sinclair loved Saturdays at The Dot. It was her day off, and she didn’t mind having a day off; she liked having free time. So as she sat there at the counter, her diary in front of her, and a pen in her right hand, she waited for an idea to come to her. The kind she could make into a poem to write in her diary.

_On a long and lonesome highway,_  
_ East of Omaha_  
_ You listen to the engines_  
_ Moanin’ out its one old song_  
_ You think about the woman,_  
_ Or the girl you knew the night before_

_But your thoughts will soon be wanderin’,_  
_ The way they always do_  
_ When you’re ridin’ 16 hours,_  
_ And there’s nothin’ much to do_  
_ And you don’t feel much like ridin’,_  
_ You just wish the trip was through_

_Here I am, on the road again,_  
_ There I am, up on the stage_  
_ There I go, playin’ star again,_  
_ There I go, turn the page_

She then smiled a secret smile to herself as she listened to “Turn the Page” by Metallica. She secretly loved that song, but often she would turn it down whenever she heard her mother coming to her room. She knew her mother had an intense dislike for rock music. So Holly J would listen to the song with the volume at a level only she could hear. It was how she was able to achieve what she really wanted — being able to think. After all, there were some things she kept to herself — and “Turn the Page” was one of them.

_So you walk into this restaurant_  
_ all strung out from the road_  
_ And you feel the eyes upon you,_  
_ as you’re shaking off the cold_  
_ You pretend it doesn’t bother you,_  
_ but you just want to explode_

_Yeah, most times you can’t hear ‛em talk, other times you can_  
_ Oh, the same old clichés, “Is it woman? Is it man?”_  
_ And you always seem outnumbered, you don’t dare make a stand_  
_ Make your stand_

_Here I am, on the road again_  
_ There I am, up on the stage_  
_ Here I go, playing star again_  
_ There I go, turn the page_

As the rest of the song played, Holly J, suddenly feeling as though she had been struck by lightning or hit on the head (only in a good way), immediately bent over her diary and began to write.

** January 10, 2009 **

_I can’t believe this! Could I have feelings for, of all people, Jay Hogart?! Do I actually feel I’m a princess in love with that low-life grease monkey? _

_Well, the thing is that I’m so confused. Whenever I see him, my heart rate speeds up more than a little, and whenever I look into those hypnotic blue eyes in that — dare I write it — shockingly handsome face of his, I feel as though I’m being sucked in until I can’t move anymore. _

_Speaking of which, I remember reading in this book that in Celtic societies used to punish criminals by making them walk into peat bogs. If they sank, they were guilty, and if they didn’t sink, they were found innocent. Not too long ago, a bunch of bodies were uncovered in Ireland, and they still were preserved, with their teeth and everything. It was really disgusting. _

_Well, that’s how I feel whenever I look into the eyes of that grease monkey whenever he comes to The Dot. Not all preserved and disgusting, but more like I’m walking into or trapped in a peat bog. _

_Only do I mind a bit? Not at all. It’s actually nice and safe, and also very cozy in there._

Holly J looked up from writing in her diary as the bell over the doorway of The Dot rang, signaling a customer had stepped over the threshold.

Her eyes widened. It was Jay Hogart. The “grease monkey”. The guy she had been writing about in her diary. The person she thought she liked as more than just another one of those guys to spar verbally with. Immediately her skin began to flush, and her heart rate began to speed up a few times more than normal. She was so caught up in her thoughts as she turned back to her diary and closed it that she didn’t hear him coming up behind her. Immediately what seemed like a few hundred thoughts began running through her mind, like stallions running through a forest, a pond, and then the desert. At least that was what it seemed like to her — maybe.

_“What should I say? Do I say something casual or witty? What do I do with my hands? Should I look relaxed and keep them behind my back? Or should I put them in my pockets to warm them up first? It was kind of chilly outside as I came here._

_What do I do? What am I going to do? I hope I know what I’m really doing — I hope.”_

Just as Holly J felt she was going to go nuts because of all the thoughts driving her crazy, a voice interrupted her. For that she felt grateful. After all, an interruption was a good idea once in a while.

“Looking for me, Princess?” the eerily familiar voice whispered into her ear as its owner’s arms slid around her waist.

Slowly Holly J turned around.

Her ocean eyes met with Jay’s own cobalt orbs.

“Hi, Jay,” she said. Immediately she mentally felt like kicking herself. _How can I be so idiotic?_

Jay, not noticing her inner struggle (which she felt a little grateful for), smiled and then said, “Actually, Princess, if the truth must be told, I was the one who was lookin’ for you.”

Holly J then remembered the saying “A smile is worth a fortune”. Maybe that was probably true about Jay’s smile also. She wasn’t sure if it was.

Then she heard Jay’s voice huskily whispering into her ear, “You know, a young, beautiful princess such as yourself — who is really full of fire and has a way with words — that’s a girl that drives a man — like me — totally wild with passion.”

Holly J blinked. Then she hissed, “What are you saying? What would I have in common with a greaser-slash-thug-slash-bad boy like you?”

Jay was amused by her fiery spirit. It showed as it reared its head like a viper in the tone of her voice. After all, she did call him Eminem that one time, and he just laughed. To him, being called Eminem was really cool, and he was a little like Eminem, with his personality and “way with women”.

“Because we’re more alike than you think.” He laughed. “Believe me, Princess, if you’re not careful..”

As he said the next part, he moved his hands downwards to where her hands were in her lap as she rubbed them together, and placed them over her own, stilling her hands for the time being.

“..you probably could wind up all alone with nobody to divulge your secrets to, nobody to make your deepest, darkest confessions to as you look out the window of a house or up into the night sky late at night..

“Except me.. ginger.”

Holly J mentally smiled, while on the outside she was unable to say anything. As Jay ran his hands back up and onto her hair, and then began combing his fingers through her ginger locks, she mulled over that nickname.

She would often put up a front of saying that she hated being called “ginger”, but secretly, she liked it. After all, her tresses were a ginger color. And he did say one time that she looked pretty with that kind of hair color.

Hmm. Maybe Jay was right. Maybe she did look beautiful, ginger tresses and all.

“Jay,” she choked out, almost barely able to find the right words, let alone put them in line, “stop it. Stop torturing me.”

_I could lose my heart tonight_  
_ If you don’t turn and walk away_  
_ ‛Cause the way I feel I might_  
_ Lose control and let you stay_  
_ ‛Cause I could take you in my arms_  
_ and never let go_

“Come on, Princess,” he purred huskily, gently pulling her off the stool and leading her over to the dance floor. “Come, dance with me.”

As “I Could Fall In Love” began to play and Selena’s voice poured out through the speakers, Holly J’s eyes widened.

_I could fall in love (in love) with you_  
_ I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)_

_I can only wonder how_  
_ Touching you would make me feel_  
_ But if I take that chance right now_  
_ Tomorrow will you want me still (Baby, will you want me?)_  
_ So I should keep this to myself_  
_ And never let you know_

“Just listen to the music, Holly J,” said Jay as he pulled her into a waltz. After all, Jay had tangoed with the head of Smithdale Drama University once, so apparently he had learned how to dance somehow.

For once, words failed Holly J. She was speechless, and all she could do was to try to keep up with him. Luckily she soon got the hang of it.

“You see, princess? I knew you would get the knack of the waltz sooner or later.”

Holly J smiled in reply.

_I could fall in love (in love) with you_  
_ (I could fall in love with you)_  
_ I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)_  
_ And I know it’s not right_  
_ And I guess I should try_  
_ To do what I should do_  
_ But I could fall in love, fall in love, with you (you, baby)_  
_ I could fall in love with you_

As the song played, Jay and Holly J looked into each other’s eyes, and, as the last notes of “I Could Fall In Love” faded away, he pressed his mouth to hers. Holly J was a little surprised, but gave into the kiss nevertheless.

Both Holly J and Jay never knew what would happen, or how everyone else would react, but they did know that they had found each other — like two long-lost souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
